Free testosterone is essential for good health and vitality. However, as men age, free testosterone levels decline, resulting in increased fatigue, decrease in athletic performance, decrease in power, inability to focus, decrease in muscle tone, decrease in stamina, and decreased libido. There is a need for a natural and effective method of safely increasing free testosterone levels.